


Daddy's Here

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: daddy!dean, daddydom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘course Sam never had that Daddy figure. Never had a daddy who looked under the bed and in the closet for monsters because ‘daddy’ was always to busy out hunting them. Never had a daddy who sat on the end of the bed and read him bed time stories when he was sick or couldn’t sleep. Never had a daddy who hauled him up on his shoulders so he could see all the animals in the zoo exhibits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a huge thanks to thisislivkaged on tumblr who revised it!

It all started after the cage, which was normal, Dean assumed. Post traumatic stress disorder or whatever. Sam went through flash backs and nightmares almost every night for the first few months. Dean had to sleep with him every night and could never leave the room for more than a few minuets at a time, before Sam was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. They even had to fucking shower together for the first few months.

It was stressful. For both of them but it was okay. Dean liked taking care of Sam, liked making him feel safe again. That’s a big brother’s job.

Sam kept seeing Lucifer everywhere, whenever Dean had to leave the room. Saw him when he slept. Even saw him in the shower when Sam had to close his eyes so that Dean could wash the shampoo out of his hair. Even though Dean was pretty damn sure Lucifer was’t actually there, Sam thought he was, which made him real. It was real to Sam and Sam was fucking terrified.

“Sammy, it’s okay,” Dean whispered as he pulled his way-too-big little brother into his lap and pulled the sheets around them both one night in bed.

“He’s not gonna hurt you.” Dean pulled his body around Sam as if to use his own body to protect him. Finally, after humming Hey Jude, Sam finally fell asleep in his lap. 

Sam had regressed to a small child pretty much, which was the most pitiful things Dean had ever witnessed his entire life. Dean woke up to a mantra of “Daddy, daddy please, I’m scared.” It was also funny to begin with. Hearing a six foot something, grown ass man ask for their Daddy but with sudden realization of the situation, Dean grew sad.  
‘course Sam never had that Daddy figure. Never had a daddy who looked under the bed and in the closet for monsters because ‘daddy’ was always to busy out hunting them. Never had a daddy who sat on the end of the bed and read him bed time stories when he was sick or couldn’t sleep. Never had a daddy who hauled him up on his shoulders so he could see all the animals in the zoo exhibits.

Dean was that figure, now that he thinks about. He was Daddy. It wasn’t weird. It wasn’t wrong. He was, he is the daddy figure that Sam desperately needed now.

“Hey,” Dean muttered and shook Sam’s form carefully as to not frighten him more than he already was.

“Hey, wake up, Daddy’s here.” He gulped on the word as if it was a piece of food too large to swallow.

“He’s here,” Sam agonized.

“Where, baby?” Dean asked, “Tell me where he is.”

“Under the bed,” Still half asleep, but feeling safe he nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s leg and breathed in deeply. 

He leaned over to look under the bed, and humoring Sam, he pulled up the covers to peer under the bed; he said to the figment of Sam’s imagination.

“Go away,” He paused, sensing Sam’s body to loosen up a little more, “Don’t come back and stop scaring my Sammy or you’ll have to deal with me.” Leaning back up and placing a hand in his hair and a kiss on his forehead.

He assured Sam “He’s gone now. He won’t hurt you. Daddy’s got you.”  
Publish


End file.
